


Strokes

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy loves how Harry looks, bound and waiting, ready for the paddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strokes

"Beautiful" was really the only word for how Harry looked right then, Percy thought. He ran his hand along Harry's naked back, gentling him, and admired the way that Harry stood, his weight evenly balanced between his wide-set feet, his arms stretched above his head and held there by cords, his cock and balls trussed with a black leather strap.

Percy picked up the strip of heavy black silk. "Ready?"

"Ready," Harry answered, and Percy blindfolded him, the finishing touch before he picked up the paddle that Harry had given him as a birthday present.

When Harry had first suggested that they try such things, Percy had insisted that Harry paddle him first, so that Percy could be sure it was all right. They quickly realised, however, that although Percy might have submissive tendencies elsewhere, in the bedroom it was Harry who responded with abandon to the touch of wood or leather or even just commands from Percy's mouth. He was hard now, arched and trembling, waiting for the first stroke.

Percy gave it.

"One," said Harry, exhaling in evident relief that Percy had not required him to wait any longer. Percy had given him standing orders to be silent when he was paddled, except for counting aloud the blows, unless Percy specifically authorised him otherwise.

Another blow.

"Two."

And another, and another, and another, coming irregularly so as to maximise both tension and sensation, until Harry breathed, "Thirty."

It was a higher number than sometimes, but Percy was keeping the strokes on the light side tonight, drawing out their pleasure.

He lowered the paddle for a moment to admire his handiwork, the way that Harry's buttocks and thighs were flushed red from the blows. Stroking Harry's arse, he probed between his cheeks, and Harry bit back a gasp as Percy's fingertip pressed against the pucker of his arsehole.

"Good," murmured Percy. "A few more, I think. You're nearly ready."

Harry, unable to reply verbally, nodded and pushed back against Percy's hand. Percy took a fresh grip on the handle of the paddle and continued.

 _Thwack._

"Thirty-one."

The count slowly mounted up to fifty, at the end of which Harry hung there quivering, his hips making tiny useless thrusts after each blow. If he could have, he would have been begging Percy to please go on and fuck him, but he remained silent as he'd been ordered, biting his lip to keep the words from spilling out.

Percy observed him for a moment, noting the flush not only on his backside but spreading across his chest, the marks of sweat on torso and face. He nodded to himself and Summoned his wand, placing the tip of it against Harry's arsehole. Murmuring the words of his favourite lubrication spell, he fed the wand inch by inch into Harry's body, careful not to rush and cause any harm. When he was sure that all was well, he charmed the wand to take up a slow rhythmic thrusting, and moved to Harry's side, from where he could watch the expression on Harry's face around the blindfold and also caress his chest and as much of his cock and bollocks as remained exposed by the black leather bindings.

Harry's mouth was open in an O, his breath quick and fast, and he whimpered when Percy touched the slit of his prick, dabbling in the moisture that welled there.

Percy put his finger to Harry's lips, both shushing him and letting him taste himself. Then he pinched Harry's nipples, both at once, hard. Harry managed to remain silent that time, and Percy smiled with approval although he knew Harry couldn't see him.

"You may speak," he breathed into Harry's ear. "But no more than a dozen words."

Harry swallowed. "I love you, Percy. Please. Fuck me, and then let me come."

"Soon," Percy promised. He wouldn't have been able to wait much longer in any case; he'd been hard as long as Harry had, nearly an hour, and without the help of the restraints that Harry wore.

Harry's arsehole was well-stretched by now – Percy's movement charm included a certain amount of sideways motion as well as the in and out thrusts – and well-lubricated too. All Percy needed to do was remove the wand and put his prick to the quivering aperture, which accommodated him easily as he sank in. He groaned with relief, now that he had permitted himself to relax his control. He considered giving Harry permission to vocalise his response, but decided to reserve that for when he allowed Harry to come. Besides, he could almost hear Harry's repressed moans anyhow.

Biting at Harry's neck, Percy tasted the salt on Harry's skin, and then began whisper in precise words just how good it made him feel to see Harry like this, restrained, bound, letting Percy paddle him or fuck him or do anything he liked. He told Harry how good it felt when Harry's arse clenched around his prick, deliciously hot and clinging as he moved, how much he wished that he could go on like this for hours, for days, extending the union between them in a prolonged explosion of pleasure.

Whether from the words or from an overload of sheer sensation was unclear, and it didn't really matter, but in any case Harry panted and shook and writhed back against Percy. Harry's evident arousal, right to the brink of the orgasm he was not yet permitted to experience, brought Percy up to the same passionate heights, tumbling down them again in a perfect release deep within Harry's welcoming body.

When Percy withdrew, Harry's chest heaved in a silent sob. Percy caressed his buttocks, still rosy from the paddle, not to mention Percy's vigorous fucking. Saying, "You may speak," Percy tugged at the leather strap that bound Harry's genitals, murmuring a spell so that it fell away in an instant, freeing Harry's tormented cock to the air. Harry moaned and babbled, "Please please _please_ , Percy, please..."

It took no more than a handful of caressing strokes before Harry came, his semen shooting in arching droplets onto the wall before him.

Percy loosed the bonds that held Harry's wrists and Harry turned, still blindfolded, all but collapsing against Percy's body. Percy took Harry's chin in his hand and tilted it up to kiss his lips, red and full from his having bitten them to repress his cries.

"Good?" Percy asked, pulling away again.

Harry nodded. "It's always wonderful with you, you know that." He stretched and twisted his shoulders from side to side.

"A hot bath for you," said Percy firmly, knowing that the long period of having his arms raised would have made Harry stiff, although he had not used his safe word as he would have done had it become too painful, "and I'll clean up."

"All right," said Harry, and gave Percy another lingering kiss.

Percy pulled away the black silk from over Harry's eyes, gazing into their astonishing green and letting all the love he felt show in his own face. Then he smiled and shooed Harry into the bath while he put the room to rights for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the April 2010 daily_deviant, for which I chose the theme "paddling."


End file.
